<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Far Can We Go? by Sol_Morales707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668910">How Far Can We Go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707'>Sol_Morales707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Feels, Groping, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, akeshu - Freeform, shuake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of night, far away from the eyes of his companions, Akira Kurusu sneaks out of LeBlanc to see the one person he shouldn’t be seeing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Far Can We Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with the Goro/Akira piece I wanted to write for so long 💜 </p><p>I love, love, LOVE Goro sm this boy deserves the world 🥺</p><p>Enjoy! Beware for a bit of spoilers for Goro's confidant! It's minor but just in case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“What’re you up to?” </p><p>Morgana hisses from under the table and Akira flinches, almost crushing his phone by accident before quickly tucking it back inside his pocket. He dries his sweaty hands on his pants before picking his pencil.</p><p>“Me?” Akira looks at the front and feigns interest in the chalkboard. Where did all those numbers and letters come from? “Uh, nothing.”</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Morgana’s blue eyes narrow suspiciously, “Are you still texting <em> him?” </em></p><p>Akira dithers and that split second of hesitation gives his feline companion the answer.</p><p>“Seriously?” Morgana sighs loudly, surprising for a cat with such a scanty snout, “I know I was the one who suggested you should meet up with him, but at this point I don’t even think you’re learning anything at all.”</p><p>Akira certainly thought he was, but not what his teammates expected.</p><p>He was learning about Goro Akechi.</p><p>“You <em> do </em>remember what I told you, right?” Morgana asked, staring at his taller friend expectantly.</p><p>
  <em> You should keep your distance too. He’s obviously a danger for all of us. </em>
</p><p>“Yeah.” Akira replies lowly, still staring at the myriad numbers while twirling his pencil between his fingers. He doesn’t absorb any information, not from the board or the teacher’s lips, and (contrary to Morgana’s warning), his head is occupied by the charming detective.</p><p>“You’re not really listening, are you? Don’t you think you’re being a little irresponsible about this?” Morgana sighs again. He’s tired. Who wouldn’t be after repeating themselves so many times? “I’m just… worried, okay? He’s dangerous for the Phantom Thieves and we’ve got enough trouble already. What would happen if he discovers our identities?”</p><p>Akira bites his lips. The cat is right. </p><p>“I know, but suddenly cutting him off would be more suspicious, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I never said that. I’m just saying that you should think about us more.”</p><p>The leader of the Phantom Thieves grimaces. For the second time, Morgana strikes right where it hurts most. The silence is deafening, but Akira can’t find the words to respond.</p><p>“This isn’t really my place, but I know you guys are<em> close </em>and getting any closer is… dangerous.”</p><p>Akira swallows thickly. Exactly how close? Do the others know too?</p><p>“Sorry,” Morgana coils back inside the table, “That’s all I had to say.”</p><p>Akira wants to ask how much the others know, but he reckons it’s probably useless. They must know enough, with people like Ann, Mokoto, Haru, <em> and </em>Futaba in the team. </p><p>Ever since the excursion to the TV studio, Akira and the detective have been meeting up frequently; the more they talk, the more Akira feels attracted to the charismatic boy, and he’s confident it wasn’t one-sided. </p><p>Resigning himself to ignore the boy’s advances proves to be highly difficult when his phone buzzes inside his pocket. He’s in the train to go home, but even the vibrations of his seat doesn’t thwart him from recognizing the feel of an entering text. His heart jumps and he double checks that Morgana is out of sight inside his bag before fishing his phone. He remembers he never replied to the first message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi: I’m free this afternoon. Do you have plans?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akechi: Oh, my apologies if I bothered you during class!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Before he could stop himself, or think about Morgana’s words, Akira’s fingers move over the screen, lighting-quick. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira: I’m free.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi: Perfect. I was thinking about stopping by LeBlanc for a cup of coffee anyways. How about we sit together and have a chat?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira swallows and bites his lips again, swiftly shifting his gaze to his bag before typing a reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira: We can go somewhere else.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi: Oh?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akechi: Such as…?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira grinds his teeth on the sensitive skin of his lips harder. His fingers tremble a bit from the excitement of seeing the boy while his palms sweat from the anxiety of the possibility of his friend finding out about the stunt he’s about to pull.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira: There’s a bathhouse nearby.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akira: Interested?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Every second that ticks by in silence makes the Phantom Thief’s heart beat faster. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi: There’s a bathhouse? I see...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akechi: You’ll have to take me there, though.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira: You can count on me, but after the cafe closes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Akechi takes a moment to respond. As sharp as he is, he probably figured out Akira’s intentions by now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi: You’re just full of surprises today, aren’t you?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira: I’ll pay your way back.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akechi: That won’t be necessary. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akechi: I’ll be there.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>With a long exhale, Akira slumps back against the seat and closes his eyes for the remaining way back to Yongen-Jaya. The voice of the intercom announcing his arrival wakes him up from his restless nap. Quick on his feet, Akira grabs his bag and shoulders through the door to the backstreets and finally into LeBlanc, where he spends the rest of the evening helping Sojiro with his restaurant before taking the stairs to his room. He lays down on his bed and waits.</p><p>“Hey, umm… I’m sorry if I came out too harsh today at school,” Morgana mumbles at his side, “Like I said, I’m just looking out for everyone…”</p><p>“It’s…,” Akira looks up, refusing to meet Morgana’s eyes as he lies, “... fine. I should be the one apologizing for taking things too far. I won’t let it happen again.”</p><p>“I’m glad you understand. Let’s just sleep now, okay?”</p><p>Akira closes his eyes and pretends to sleep until Morgana is knocked out. That’s when he carefully slides out of the bed and changes clothes quietly. Then he grabs his bag and the keys to the restaurant before stepping out into the cold air of the night, closing the door behind him with a soft click.</p><p>“It seems I made it just in time.” </p><p>A strikingly familiar voice speaks behind him and Akira’s lips twist into a large smile, which he doesn’t bother hiding as he turns to greet the boy he waited for.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“You look happy,” Goro smiles back, “Are you that excited to see me?”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?”</p><p>Goro chuckles and it causes butterflies to flutter inside Akira’s chest, “Quite.”</p><p>“Come with me. It’s not far.”</p><p>With the detective in tow and his heart ready to burst, Akira makes his way to the bathhouse and enters. At night, there’s not a single soul inside—not even <em> the </em> old man.</p><p>“What do you think?” Akira starts, putting his bag down before reaching for his coat to undress, “Pretty neat, right?”</p><p>“Impressive,” Akira feels the detective’s keen eyes on him as he (purposely) makes slow work of undoing his clothes. Once his black coat is off, the Phantom Thief hooks his fingers on the hem of his white shirt and pulls it over his head, “Reminds me of the one I used to frequent when I was younger.”</p><p>“Yeah?” After surfacing from his shirt, Akira fixes his hair in a showy manner before working on his belt next.</p><p>“I’ve never told anyone this, but my mother worked at a nightclub, and whenever she brought a man home, I snuck out to the local bathhouse such as this one.”</p><p>“That must’ve been horrible,” The belt clinks as Akira puts it away and steps out of his pants and shoes, “You’ve had it rough too, huh?”</p><p>“I…,” Goro stutters as he continues to watch, “... don’t blame her though.”</p><p>Completely naked and flushed from head to toe, Akira extends his hand.</p><p>“Come on. Forget about all that tonight and relax with me.”</p><p>Goro blushes and tilts his head to hide behind his long hair, fingers popping the buttons of his long coat. Akira notices them trembling a little too, “Honestly, don’t you have any shame?” He mumbles.</p><p>“Do you need help?” Akira smirks.</p><p>Goro laughs and it’s music for the thief’s ears, “You’re… not planning on holding anything back, are you?”</p><p>“Not really, no,” Akira turns and steps into the large tub, slowly sinking until the warm water reaches his chest. He gathers water on his palms and splashes his face, running both hands across his hair to soak up. Then he paddles to the edge of the tub and crosses his arms over the ridge before resting his chin in between, “Mmm, the water’s perfect. Hurry or you’ll miss out.”</p><p>From there, he watches raptly as Goro shakes his head and sheds the rest of his clothes, exposing more skin for Akira’s silver eyes until he bares himself fully.</p><p>As expected from a detective, Goro is adequately fit and Akira can’t help but bite his lower lip as the boy walks towards him with that strut of his. </p><p>“How is it?” Akira asks as Goro joins him.</p><p>“Not bad, though I wouldn’t mind it a bit hotter.”</p><p>“Are we having another “Who can Last Longer?” challenge?” Akira reminisces as he twists the valve closer to the H, “The last one was a disaster and those were soft drinks, remember?”</p><p>Goro chuckles abashedly, “No, this is just my personal preference.”</p><p>“Oh, right. You mentioned something like that before,” Akira turns back around and crawls closer to his companion, “I hope being here doesn’t make you uncomfortable. I don’t mind going somewhere else, if you want.”</p><p>“It’s not like that. On the contrary, I preferred the bathhouse than my own house,” Goro looks down at the rippling water, eyes lost, “There was nothing but agony in there… watching men coming and going…”</p><p>“Goro…”</p><p>“She was so busy, I barely spent any time with her. I was alone all the time and eventually I learned to do things myself. Still, I was young, so after her death I was moved from orphanage to orphanage,” Goro suddenly stops and lifts his gaze, “I’m… not sure why I’m telling you all this, but talking to you is refreshing.”</p><p>Akira smiles ruefully, “Maybe because we’re similar.”</p><p>“Similar…,” Goro hums in interest, “How so, if you don’t mind my asking?”</p><p>“I was a pretty lonely kid too until recently. My parents… they had other priorities, you know? They worked day and night, and when they didn’t, they had outings without telling me. When I was sued, I was kicked out without second thoughts,” Akira sighs and plays with the water, forming ripples with his fingers, “It makes me think I wasn’t wanted in the first place.”</p><p>“An undesirable child too, huh…”</p><p>“But here, I made friends and found a place I could really belong to, and…,” Blushing, Akira approaches the detective. Their gazes connect, “... I met you.”</p><p>At this, Goro’s scarlet eyes stretch as a soft, barely visible hue spreads out across his cheeks, “Me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akira splashes water on his handsome face, “I don’t see anyone else here.”</p><p>Goro laughs, the smile almost reaching his ears before it dies. The sudden drop startles Akira for a moment, “You’ve been particularly straightforward today. You never fail to surprise me.”</p><p>“Well, when you keep saying stuff like that…,” Akira gets closer until their knees touch. Until their noses kiss, “I can’t stop myself. Naturally, I want to impress you more.”</p><p>Goro laughs a second time, “Are you certain about this?” Then it withers into something more serious, “Your friends don’t seem happy with our… liaison.”</p><p>Akira bites his lips. He should’ve known the<em> detective </em>would notice.</p><p>“Don’t mind them. They’re just…,” He’ll never forgive himself for lying like this, “... jealous of you.”</p><p>“Is that so…?”</p><p>“When I know what I want, I chase it. I don’t see any point in going in circles about it,” Akira tilts his head a little, “And tonight... I want you, detective.”</p><p>Goro’s gaze shifts to Akira’s lips, parted and waiting, “You truly are something else…,” He places one hand on the crook of Akira’s neck as he leans in to whisper into his flushed ear, “I wonder… will you be able handle the consequences of your actions?”</p><p>Akira swallows and breathes heavily, voice thick with want, “Bring it on.”</p><p>Without another word, Goro tightens his hold and dives right in for a steamy kiss.</p><p>While it was nothing serious, Akira has been kissed by other boys before, but never like this; Goro’s clutch on his neck is searing and heavy, as if he’s determined not to let go until he rids the phantom thief of every wisp of his breath. He’s dominant and ruthless, lips hard and fast on Akira’s, and the leader of the Phantom Thieves doesn’t do anything but moan and open his mouth more.</p><p>For once, he doesn’t mind losing to the detective. </p><p>The steam of the bathhouse that rises between their flushed bodies and the lack of air in his lungs makes him feel woozy. With a groan, Goro pulls back, clinging to Akira’s lips with his teeth.</p><p>“You’re not planning on passing out on me, are you?” He chuckles darkly, biting under Akira’s jaw, “Am I going too fast? I thought you wanted this.”</p><p>Akira shakes his head as he climbs Goro’s lap and wraps his arms around the detective’s neck to press their wet bodies even closer, “I do. So bad.”</p><p>“Then take it.”</p><p>Goro seizes his hair without remorse and smashes their lips together. He pries his lips open with his tongue and licks his way inside as if he owns the place. Then Goro explores his mouth thoroughly, toying with his tongue, stroking his walls and biting his lips until Akira whines for air.</p><p>“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you,” With a devilish smile pressed to Akira’s lips, Goro yanks his dark hair, forcing his head up to devour his neck next, leaving bite marks and purple blotches behind. An honest moan bursts from Akira’s bruised lips, both stunned and captivated by Goro’s roughness, “I’m going to tear you apart.” He growls in his ear and Akira’s skin bristles, a thrill that rushes down his spine and pools hotly under his navel.</p><p>And Goro must have felt it probing his skin.</p><p>“Really? Such indecency arouses you?” The detective cackles, “You’re unbelievable. You said we’re similar, but we also contrast in some aspects. Yet, we complement one another like this. It’s almost as if we’re meant to be, if such a foolish thing really exists.”</p><p>“I…,” Akira whimpers as Goro mouths and gropes his body to his whim, “I think it’s real.”</p><p>“Of course you do. Look at you,” Goro’s hand slides down to the back of his neck and squeezes, nails digging into Akira’s skin while his teeth tear at the span of his jaw. In response, Akira moans as a shiver shakes his body, “It’s quite pathetic, but hearing you making those sounds, right here on my lap, it just makes me want to ruin you more,” As proof of his words, Goro bucks his hips and drags his own arousal on Akira’s groin. A breathless “please” escapes the thief’s lips, “I wonder… how far can we go?”</p><p>A second thrill races through Akira’s body, vibrating from excitement on the detective’s lap.</p><p>
  <em> Any closer than that… is dangerous.  </em>
</p><p>Morgana’s voice echoes in his head, but what comes out of his mouth is something entirely different.</p><p>“Why don’t we find out in the showers?”</p><p>With an impish grin, Goro stands up and offers his hand, “Let’s go then.”</p><p>“Wait.” Akira steps out of the large tub first and walks to where his bag is, feeling Goro’s sharp eyes on his dripping body as he searches for a small bottle of lube and a parcel of condoms. One evening without Morgana in his bag, Akira bought those and tucked them deep inside his bag where the cat wouldn’t find them.</p><p>“You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Goro walks to his bag too, fishing another parcel of condoms, “Since you weren’t subtle at all, I got one too.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Akira blushes madly, “I’ve… been thinking about this a lot.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to tell me,” Goro snickers and seals Akira’s lips with his own, “Come on, then. Let’s go.”</p><p>Akira takes his damp hand and allows himself to be dragged away and later pushed face-first against the wall of the shower. With the water drizzling hotly over their heads, Goro pins the thief to the wall with his body while he coats his slim fingers in lube. </p><p>“Last chance,” He says, “Do you still want to do this?”</p><p>Akira nods quickly. No seconds thoughts, “Yeah. There’s nothing else I want more than this.”</p><p>“I’ve said it a lot already,” Goro leans in and kisses the hot shell of Akira’s ear, “But you really amaze me.”</p><p>Without dallying a second longer, Goro pushes the first finger between Akira’s asscheeks, while his free hand slots to his hips. He twists and flicks his wrist, searching for the easiest way to go deeper in, and when he finds it, Goro inserts a second finger and starts to scissor. Akira’s legs quiver.</p><p>“You’re…,” He sighs pleasantly, “... pretty amazing too, detective.”</p><p>“You know,” Goro pauses, allowing the thief’s body to get used to the intrusion before thrusting, in and out slowly while he sucks on Akira’s earlobe, “You’re surprisingly loose for your first time.”</p><p>“It’s not…,” Akira’s breath hitches when Goro’s fingers graze a particular spot in his body, “... it’s not what you think.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“It was just me… thinking about you,” Akira replies breathlessly, “... about this.”</p><p>“So you touched yourself, hm,” Goro growls, akin to a hungry animal eyeing its prey, “I would’ve loved to see that.”</p><p>“Is that a date?” Akira suggests, with a smirk and a wink aimed over his shoulder, “I can put on a show for you.”</p><p>“We’ve barely started here and you’re already thinking about the next date?”</p><p>“Can’t let any chances slip by—” The rest of his words morph into a pitched moan when Goro crams the third finger in. Akira’s body jolts when Goro’s fingers brush that particular spot again and his head hits the wall as stars dance before his eyes.</p><p>“If you’re this chatty, then surely must be ready,” Says Goro into the skin of Akira’s neck as his fingers work diligently to spread the thief, “I think it’s time you use your mouth for something more useful.”</p><p>Goro pulls his fingers out with a nasty squelch and rolls the condom over his cock before bolstering his hold on Akira’s hips.</p><p>“I think it's late to turn back now, but I’ll give you one last chance,” Goro licks the slope of the thief’s nape, “Are sure you want to do this?”</p><p>Akira smirks and props his head on Goro’s shoulder, “Don’t you know the answer, detective?”</p><p>“You asked for this.”</p><p>Without warning or remorse, Goro penetrates the thief in one mighty thrust, garnering a choked cry from Akira’s mouth. Tears of pleasure and pain roll down Akira’s cheeks as his body jerks and his head hits the wall again. He presses his arms to the tile for support as Goro rocks his hips and fucks him against the wall, sliding in and out of him in a steady flow.</p><p>“Tight,” Goro groans into the dark mane in front of him, “Is this part of your scheme too?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Akira pants, hips moving back to match Goro’s pace, “What if it is?”</p><p>“Then I’ll just have to step up my game.”</p><p>Goro thrusts faster, burrowing himself deeper and deeper inside the thief until he nudges one spot in particular that causes Akira to see white from the shot of pleasure. His legs cave and he throws his head back as he moans from the top of his lungs. </p><p>Goro abuses it then, hitting it thrust after thrust without a single miss, and taking pleasure from the delightful sounds Akira issues. He moans his name and his body curls up from the onslaught, spurring Goro to grab him by the hips to turn him around and push him flat against the wall, tying his weak legs around his waist before claiming his lips feverishly. Akira’s arms wind up around Goro’s neck, moaning and whimpering into his mouth as the detective bucks into him. The pleasure builds, hot and dense, and Akira moans louder and louder—music for the detective’s ears as he fucks him harder and faster until everything explodes.</p><p>White splatters between their bodies, but they continue to hold onto each other as they ride the orgasm. Eventually, Akira’s body turns to goop and Goro slips out, taking the whimper from Akira’s lips with him.</p><p>“What a mess,” Goro tuts, watching the thief swaying where he stood, still in the clouds of bliss. He can barely keep himself up. Despite his previous behavior, Goro shows worry, “Can you stand?”</p><p>Akira nods, but his body staggers. Goro catches him.</p><p>“Was I… too hard?” Says Goro as he strokes Akira’s bruised hips, “Sorry, I lost control.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I enjoyed every second of it.”</p><p>“You’re odd, you know that?”</p><p>Akira shrugs and smiles smugly, “But you still like me, don’t you?”</p><p>“That may be true,” They kiss and it’s sweet and tender this time, “Shall we clean up? I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>Goro delivers. He dots on Akira by washing his hair and scrubbing the clabber from his body with soap, cleaning him thoroughly with gentle ministrations. They kiss and touch each other under the steam before helping themselves in each other’s clothes.</p><p>The night breeze is cool on their bodies when they step outside. Akira shivers and huddles against the detective’s chest.</p><p>“This’ll come out too soon, but I feel like I have to say it before you leave,” Akira leans in and flattens his lips against Goro’s, “I love you.”</p><p>The detective’s eyes grow wide and Akira figures nobody has ever told him that before—not as much as he needed to hear it, at least.</p><p>Or maybe he thought sex would be the end of it.</p><p>“What? Sex <em> was </em> really good, but I…,” Akira reaches down and brings their hands together, “... I want to <em> be </em>with you.”</p><p>“Even if your friends disapprove?”</p><p>Akira worries his bruised lip and grimaces. A wave of guilt washes him but he brushes it off for the moment, “They don’t have to know...”</p><p>“You’d go that far?” Goro laughs and shakes his head, but Akira notices his eyes shimmering and his voice a little broken, “I can’t believe it, considering you’re so close to them. Truly, you’re something else. You win this time.”</p><p>“I’m serious. They don’t have to know <em> yet,” </em>Akira continues, “If we’re doing this, I don’t want to hide you forever. I want them to know how much you mean to me.”</p><p>Goro has a hard time swallowing, “I don’t get you. Getting involved with me is...”</p><p>“What—?”</p><p>“Here’s my proposal: let’s stay physical. That way, no one will get hurt.”</p><p>Akira drops his gaze dejectedly to their joined hands, “Physical…”</p><p>“We can have a lot of fun with no strings attached.” Goro whispers filthily into his ear before mouthing the shell.</p><p>Akira shivers and sighs. He looks up at the stars, allowing Goro to kiss his neck while he considers. If he accepts, it will be less risky for him and the Phantom Thieves, but...</p><p>“No, I don’t want just physical,” Akira pushes the boy, “I want to go on dates with you. I want to hug you, and kiss you, and hold your hand like this,” He lifts their hands and presses his lips to Goro’s skin, “I want us to rely on each other when things get difficult, to support and motivate each other, but most of all… I want to tell you how much I love you everyday.”</p><p>Goro bites his trembling lips and shuts his glossy eyes, “Stop…”</p><p>“If we’re doing this, I want to go all out,” He squeezes Goro’s hand, “I want to go farther. Together.”</p><p>“God, you’re impossible.”</p><p>In a desperate act to hide his tears, Goro grabs Akira’s face, hands on each cheek to bring their lips together. The kiss is passionate and brimming with emotions, adding a touch of salt as Akira pulls their bodies closer.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” Akira breathes after they detach.</p><p>“You win. We’ll see how far you’ll get.”</p><p>“I’m not planning on losing, detective,” Akira smirks and Goro kisses it from his mouth, “What’s the plan for our next date? Would you like a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes?”</p><p>“That…,” For the first time that night, Goro smiles genuinely with a tear rolling down his eye, “I’d love that.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>